Farmer's Market Caper
Farmer's Market Caper is the 30th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 14th and final episode of Season 2. In this episode, Lifty & Shifty rob JD Winkerman's farmer's market store. The Winkster teams up with Flippy and PePe to try and stop Lifty and Shifty even if they chase them all over Hawaii. Cast Starring: *JD Winkerman *Lifty & Shifty *Flippy *PePe Featuring: *Flaky *Sheega *Petunia *KoKo *Kimimeeky *Russell Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot In Pearl City, JD Winkerman is hard at work in his Farmer's Market store. Flippy and Sheega walk in and The Winkster greets them. Sheega looks at JD Winkerman and helps him pick up a bottle of apple juice that fell on the floor. The Winkster tells Flippy that he knew Sheega before Flippy came to Hawaii and they are just friends. Flippy sees the point and PePe comes into the store and The Winkster gives him a sales ad. Flaky and Kimineeky come in with their older brother and start shopping. Meanwhile outside, Lifty and Shifty sees the Farmer's Market Store and the decide to rob it. Flippy heads to the bathroom in the back of the store. Suddenly Lifty and Shifty come in and steal The Winkster's stock. JD Winkerman gets mad and tries to stop them. This startles PePe causing him to wet his special undergarments and some of it leaks out of it onto the floor leaving a puddle of yellow liquid. Lifty & Shifty leave triggering the alarm and break the window on the door. Flippy comes out of the bathroom and discovers the Generic Tree Friends are looking at what happened. The alarm is not causing Flippy to flip out as JD Winkerman informs Flippy that the alarm sounds like a car alarm. The Winkster sees the puddle of yellow liquid on the floor and asks one of his Generic Tree Friend workers to clean it up. JD Winkerman takes PePe to the bathroom to clean him up and put on a fresh pair of special undergarments. The Winkster sees the special undergarments PePe soiled and has an idea. He asks PePe for a pair and goes back to the puddle and soaks up some of the yellow liquid into the special undergarments. They seem to be the perfect weapon against Lifty & Shifty. The Winkster returns to the bathroom and cleans up PePe with a paper towel and puts him in a clean pair of special undergarments. PePe, JD Winkerman and Flippy huddle up and explain a plan of attack. They get back at Lifty and Shifty so that what they stole can be back at the market. Flippy needs to flip out and The Winkster blows into a paper bag and pops it causing Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy. Sheega sees this and growls in a sexy manner. The Winkster asks Sheega why she just growled at Fliqpy like that and Sheega explains she loves Flippy even when he flips out. The Winkster gets it. Thehe 3 men go out and hunt down Lifty & Shifty. The 3 of them spread out all over Hawaii to locate the 2 thieving raccoons. Fliqpy searches from Maui to Kula. The Winkster searches from Pearl City to Maui and PePe searches from Honolulu to Hilo. The 3 of them return to Pearl City and they all claim they didn't find them. The Winkster asks a passing Russell if he has seen the 2 raccoons. Russell yars in confusion. Petunia and KoKo walk by and The Winkster asks them of Lifty and Shifty's whereabouts. KoKo scratches her head and Petunia claims she didn't see a thing. Suddenly, they hear laughter. It is Lifty and Shifty. The guys found them. The Winkster and PePe grab the 2 wet special undergarments and they throw them right into the faces of Lifty and Shifty. The raccoon theives get pelted with gel from the special undergarments and fall down. The Winkster asks Fliqpy to get even with Fliqpy runs toward Lifty and Shifty and punches them both in the nose causing them to have nosebleeds. The Winkster and PePe corner Lifty and Shifty so they can't make an escape. Fliqpy gets out his machete and cuts both Lifty & Shifty down the middle in half. JD Winkerman, PePe and Fliqpy have completed their task. Sheega comes flying over and kisses Fliqpy turning him back into Flippy. They each give each other a high five for their work, They grab the stolen stock and return it to the Farmer's Market. Later at The Winkster's beach house in Pearl City, The Winkster has invited PePe, Flaky, Kimimeeky, Sheega and Flippy to dinner to celebrate The Winkster, PePe and Fliqpy dealing with Lifty and Shifty. The Winkster serves some fried chicken, PePe's favorite. They feast and the iris closes in but The Winkster grabs it and holds up a sign reading: "See you next season!" and closes the iris. Moral: "Teamwork really helps!" Deaths * Lifty and Shifty are cut in half right down the middle with Fliqpy's machete. Injuries * Lifty and Shifty each get punched in the nose and get a nose bleed. (Before deaths) Destruction * Some glass on the door of The Winkster's Farmer's Market store is broken. * 2 of PePe's wet special undergarments burst open when they hit Lifty and Shifty covering them with the gel. * Shifty's fedora is cut in half when Fliqpy kills him. Trivia * The Winkster breaks the fourth wall in this episode as he grabs the iris so he can display the sign for next season. * This is the only time PePe uses his special undergarments as a weapon. * This is also the last episode where PePe wets his special undergarments due to incontinence. In future episodes, he will be cured of his incontinence but will still wear his special undergarments just in case. * Fliqpy does a good thing in this episode by helping The Winkster and PePe deal with Lifty and Shifty. * This episode reveals that Sheega knew JD Winkerman before Flippy came to Hawaii. * This is the first episode where The Winkster interacts with Flippy, KoKo, Lifty and Shifty and Petunia. * The bucket of fried chicken features a Generic Tree Friend dressed up like Colonel Sanders the founder of KFC meaning that KFC does exist in the Happy Tree Friends universe. * This episode marks the first time The Winkster's beach house is seen. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall